


Advanced Pet Care

by heyskylos



Series: Breeding Kennel [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dogs, F/M, Gangbang, Horses, Knotting, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos
Summary: Sarah's father Thomas instructs his boy scouts in Advanced Pet Care.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Dog, Original Female Character/Original Male Characters, Original Female Character/horse
Series: Breeding Kennel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183775
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	Advanced Pet Care

"Alright, my dear young scouts," Thomas's voice said behind a door. Sarah shifted on a padded table into a more comfortable position. She was naked, her legs spread and feet in stirrups. She took in a deep breath, smelling the lovely hay scent of the barn. 

"You are a special group, truly special," her father continued behind the door with his deep and carrying voice. "Only the chosen few get selected to try their hand in earning this special merit badge."

Sarah was feeling a little impatient already. She knew how enthusiastic her father was about leading boy scouts, and how thorough he could be in instructing them. Hopefully he wouldn't ramble on for too long.

"Now, you've all earned your Pet Care badges, and we've talked some basics about biology. By completing this Advanced Pet Care badge, you will learn how to make sure _all_ of your pets' and farm animals' needs are taken care of. Remember what I said - there is a reason this badge is not talked about. It is top secret, and you can talk about it only with those who have completed it."

"Like a secret society, sir?" a bright boy's voice said.

"Exactly. Alright; behind this door is someone I will now introduce you to. Follow me and pay attention."

The door opened and revealed Thomas in his scout leader uniform, olive green pants and a khaki short-sleeved uniform shirt. A group of six boys followed him, all wearing khaki shorts and short-sleeved shirts. They looked so young, but her father had told her they were between 12 and 13. He had questioned them enough to know they'd had their first ejaculations.

"This is my daughter Sarah." There were dropped jaws and widened eyes, but nobody said anything. Sarah gave a faint smile, but then settled back on the table, knowing the boys' eyes were fixated on her naked milk-filled breasts. "She is a breeding bitch." Thomas snapped his fingers loudly so that one of the boys almost jumped in the air. "You can watch, and you should watch, but remember to listen. A breeding bitch is a female who is used to take care of animals' sexual needs. Just like men and boys - and I know how much your little cocks are aching - male animals also need to find a release from time to time. Additionally, breeding bitches are needed to train male animals to become good at breeding. Nobody is good at it when they start, so a breeding bitch is used to teach male animals to become good at impregnating."

It looked like the boys were struggling to concentrate on Thomas's words. Several of them were holding the front of their shorts, slightly bent as if needing to pee really badly. Many were flushed, their fresh smooth cheeks still free from pimples a pretty pink.

"Today we will use Sarah to demonstrate how those sexual needs are taken care of so that your pets will be healthy. But first comes an important task where you are also needed. Come here." Thomas and the boys circled around the table so that they were at the end of it, looking directly between Sarah's spread legs. This time she heard a variety of noises, nervous giggles and choked moans. "This is a female's pussy. Normally there is hair, but as you can see, Sarah's has been shaved so the skin around it is smooth." She could feel Thomas's rough fingers brush her. "If I part the lips slightly like this... You can see she's already glistening with slick, which means she's ready to mate. But before she can take care of those pets of ours, she needs to be a whole lot slicker. And that is where you come in, as it is your job to make her pussy slicker with your semen."

There was a moment of silence.

"Do we... Do we have to put our penis inside?"

"Yes, Tyler. But not to worry, first I will show you how it's done." Thomas's fingers patted Sarah's pussy lightly, her slick sticking to his fingers. Then Thomas opened his belt, dropping his trousers and underwear. The boys gasped aloud seeing the thick, fully grown cock. It poked at Sarah's pussy, and she sighed happily, welcoming the penis that was by now familiar to her, her father renting her so often to pair her with animals and to breed her himself in between. The hot blunt head slid inside. "Look, boys. When the bitch is slick, you just push in like this. Unh, God that feels good. Then you push in all the way inside. Your penis fills her channel. You push in so that you're balls deep inside, like this." 

A sudden whine could be heard and Thomas glanced behind him. One of the boys was looking miserable, totally red in the face. 

"Don't worry, Sam. It's okay if you cream your trousers. Try not to, so you'll have more semen for her, but you're so young that you'll be hard again in no time."

She squeezed the thickness inside her with her vaginal muscles. "Alright, easy there, girl. Then you start to move your hips, pushing in and out. In and out." Her father started fucking her with a steady rhythm, a slapping noise filling the barn. "I can feel her getting wetter. You can change it up, hold it inside and grind like this, whatever helps your penis to feel good so that you will ejaculate." The slapping was turning wetter. "I won't - this time I won't last long, I - aahhh yes, take it daughter." Thomas slammed in deep and Sarah felt the wetness inside her. "You push in deep so it gets there for sure, and let your sperm to shoot out and fill her insides." It took a moment before Thomas stopped cumming, the cock giving a series of pulses inside her. "Then you pull out. The table is slightly tilted to make sure that as little as possible spills out, although soon there will be so much that she's overflowing. Alright, who wants to go first?"

The boys seemed totally frozen. Nobody moved, so Thomas grabbed the shoulders of one and steered him to stand between Sarah's legs. Thomas opened his belt and pushed the shorts and all to his ankles. "Go on, good boy."

He was cute. He reminded her of her puppies. Wide-eyed and cherub-like, but with a hint of sharpness to his jaw already. Lying like that, she couldn't see what was between his legs. She wished she could say something, but luckily Thomas was already encouraging the other boys to drop their shorts as well. Now she could see them, their more or less little cocks standing proudly up. The boy between her legs took a hesitant step forward, so that his hard little cock brushed against her slick folds. The boy gave a strangled grunt, and then pushed closer. She watched his eyes roll back as the young penis slid home, the first experience of a warm and wet vagina. He really was like a puppy, starting to hump her eagerly. The penis slipped out, and it took a moment before it founds its way back in again. 

"You're doing great, Jim. Deep thrusts."

"What do I- It hurts!"

"Just keep going. It's not pain you're experiencing, I know it can feel confusing but it's your cock getting ready to come. Hold it in!"

The boy's hips jerked against her, hot young come spurting into her.

"Good boy, Jim. See how you made her slicker?" The boy slid out and stared at Sarah's pussy dumbly. "Okay, next one. Anyone about to burst?"

Another boy was steered between her legs, looking like he was completely out of it. When the hardness was inside her, Sarah squeezed tightly around it and started moving her hips, milking the cock. The boy yelled and started ejaculating immediately. She kept going, milking every last drop and at the same time driving herself towards her own peak, orgasming with the boy inside her. It was strange. Usually she could only be satisfied by canine knots and horse cocks with their enormous girth, and even her father's lovely thickness, but there was something incredibly thrilling about the boys losing their virginity to her, learning to fuck. So puppy-like. It made her wonder about the next baby she would birth. If it was a boy, perhaps she would even like to keep him. He could grow up with the puppies, and she could keep breastfeeding him and never stop. Once he'd be old enough, he would learn to mate with her just like her puppies did.

The next boy was so excited that he didn't manage to push in before he burst, and Sarah could feel splatters of the boy's semen landing on her pussy.

"Well, that's good too, she needs to be very wet. Use your fingers to rub it over her pussy."

The boy's slender fingers touched her pussy hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence and exploring the heated folds. 

"Push some of it inside."

The boy did as told, the fingers entering her. Then they were pulled out and replaced by his penis, still hard. The boy started fucking her, pumping in and out rigorously so that it made a continuous slick sound. He came again with a whine, this time shooting his load into her.

"Great job, Noah. See, often if you just keep fucking, you'll be able to ejaculate a second time or even more depending on how excited you're feeling. Is anyone thirsty? If you are, you will need to suck milk from her tits."

Sarah saw some of the boys glance each other with a disbelieving look, but then one of them came forward. As another boy settled between her legs and slid in, another leaned over her and covered her nipple with his small rosy mouth. He sucked. When he lifted his mouth to glance at Sarah, milk was dripping from his lips. There was almost like a drunken look in his eyes before he sucked the nipple into his mouth again and started feeding, gorging on her breast. Then her other breast was claimed too.

"Good boys. Remember, if you suck milk from a breeding bitch, it's only fair you replace what you've taken by giving her some of your own milk into her pussy. That's it, Oliver, in and out. See how your cock is all covered in white when you pull out? She's getting all nice and creamy." 

After Oliver it was time for Sam, who had creamed his shorts earlier. He fucked her eagerly, gripping her thighs as he thrust. The last one was the youngest-looking, looking a little lost but blushing furiously. It was like his legs couldn't hold him, so he toppled forward to lie on top of Sarah, mouthing her breasts as his hips pumped into her. 

"Ah, ah, mom!" he yelled when his cum spurted out. An orgasmic shudder went through Sarah at hearing this cry that came out of the boy as a reflex.

"Now that you're all done, we should inspect the state of the bitch's pussy. What do you see and feel?"

"It's... It's wet?"

"Yes. You can see the clear sticky slick that is her pussy juices, and the whitish thicker stuff that is your semen. She's all nice and cummy. If you touch her, you can also feel she's all heated and swollen from arousal. I think we want her to be just a bit more slicker, so you all need to go again for a second round."

This time the boys didn't need any encouragement from Thomas. They got inside her as fast as they could, thrusting their hard young cocks into her wet heat. As innocent as their faces looked, they also had a lustful, addicted look in their eyes. It was primal, the instinct to fuck a warm pussy. She was hungry for their seed, welcoming each hot spurt inside her. The wet squelching noise filled the barn as they fucked into her.

"Okay boys, I'm going to have to stop you now," Thomas said as it looked like the boys were going to start a third round. "We need to remember the main task, which is to teach you how to use a breeding bitch to look after your animals. Sarah is ready now, so step back and pay attention. Wait for me while I go get our old friend." 

Thomas left the room then. Immediately a couple of the boys used the opportunity to get a suck from Sarah's breasts. One stood between her legs again, staring with his mouth open. Sarah thought he was going to fuck her again, but then the boy leaned down.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" another boy asked.

Sam didn't answer but planted his face over Sarah's pussy, kissing and licking it with a wide open mouth. A soft whine escaped her. He was eating her out desperately, dumb from lust, his eager tongue lapping all over. Then the door opened and Thomas returned with Cosmo on a leash.

"Cosmo!" one of the boys said.

"Yes, here's your favorite buddy. Oh." The other boys had stepped back, but Sam was rising from between Sarah's legs with his face shiny from her juices. "Well, I ought to spank you for disobeying, but what you are doing is a good thing and very understandable for a horny young boy. Normally I would let you keep at it, but we have to attend to Cosmo's needs now."

The boys gathered around the large dog to pet him, but Cosmo was totally focused on Sarah, staring at her with his tail up and wagging. "Sam, can you hold Cosmo for a while? I need to change Sarah's position." The boy stumbled over to hold Cosmo, who tried to jump him to lick his face.

Sarah's father helped her get up from the table and to move to a breeding stand an all fours.

"Dogs can also use the breeding table, but a stand is the natural position for them." The boys got quiet now, their eyes huge and fascinated again. "Cosmo hasn't mated for a while, so his balls are all heavy with cream. It's good for him if he can empty them, and the natural way is to mate with a breeding bitch. Sarah is now open and wet for Cosmo. If you look under Cosmo there, you can see his penis. What can you tell me about it?"

"Uh. It looks different?" 

"Exactly. A dog penis is different from a human's. It's usually covered in a sheath and comes out when the dog is ready to mate. Cosmo is very excited and he knows what's going to happen, so his pink penis has already extended a bit. When a dog puts it inside a pussy, the penis grows fast, both in length and girth."

Sarah was lying there on the stand, picturing Cosmo behind her and hearing her father's words. Her pussy clenched involuntarily, contracting in anticipation. The position she was in made a string of cum and slick drip from her slowly onto the floor.

"The major difference in a canine penis is the knot. It's like a hard ball at the base of the penis that also goes inside the vagina. When the dog ejaculates, the knot expands so much that the dog can't pull it out. So the dog is locked into the female for the duration that it takes for the semen to flow from its penis into the vagina. The time it takes for the knot to recede varies, but finally the dog will be able to pull out."

"D-does it hurt?"

"The dog or the bitch? For the dog it feels amazing, and for the bitch as well if she's been prepared for it like you have prepared Sarah. Not all females will enjoy it, but Sarah is a spectacular breeding bitch; it's what she's made for. As much as she liked your little dicks creaming her, this is what she's been waiting for. Alright, go Cosmo!"

Sarah heard nails scrape the floor, and then the beloved dog's tongue was licking her pussy, giving it slobbery licks. Sarah opened her legs a bit more and tilted her ass up, swaying the smooth globes of her ass. Then the dog jumped, furred front legs taking a hold of her and a weight landing on her back.

"Come look now. Sometimes you need to help your dog. Cosmo jumped beautifully, but dogs might need help with that. Another thing to help with is the aim. Look, he's pushing with his hips, trying to jab his penis inside. There - he got it. You need to adjust the height of the breeding stand for each dog and you may need to grab hold of the penis to help him find the opening."

Cosmo started humping, the penis growing inside her. It was strong and fast thrusting, the wettest possible sound as the doggy dick thrust slickly into her, drops of wetness flying. The thrusts slowed a bit, Cosmo pushing deeper. 

"This is the important part, you need to make sure the knot goes inside and stays there. Look, you can see it's in." It grew into its full size inside Sarah, robbing her breath. It felt enormous as it stretched her, mindblowingly good. "The semen is now pouring into her." She could feel it, delicious cum spraying into her. 

"I can see the knot!" a boy said in excitement.

"Yes, it's peeking there between her pussy lips. You can see it move when Cosmo changes his position slightly. Good boy, stay there." The knot tugged slightly, making Sarah moan. Wet bubbly sounds could be heard, wetness trying to escape but the knot plugging it in. 

"Why are his balls twitching?"

"They do that sometimes when sperm is pumping out of them. Yours do it too sometimes. As long as they keep twitching, you'll know he's still nutting into her." The boys seemed fascinated by it all, asking questions and giggling and making fun of each other. They petted Cosmo while he lay panting on top of Sarah, told him what a good boy he was for mating her. Then the knot started to go down a bit, Cosmo moving restlessly.

"I think it's ready to come out," Thomas said. The knot was tugging more strongly now, stretching her opening impossible as it was pulling out of her inch by inch. Sarah screamed in ecstasy, her orgasm hitting her. After that everything happened fast, the knot popping out like a cork and the spent penis sliding out, slapping wetly against her pussy. The boys were whining and breathing loudly. 

"It's okay. You can touch your dicks, rub them so you get some relief." By the sound of it the boys did, moaning while jerking off. Sarah was giving them a show by grinding her hips back, rubbing her drenched pussy against the doggy dick.

"It's so-" one of the boys gasped. "It's so big."

"Yes, now you can see its real size. All of that was inside her, fucking her and cumming into her. Cosmo has now been satisfied and he will retreat to a corner to rest and lick his penis clean. Go on, boy." The dog jumped off Sarah to her sadness. It felt like she was gaping open and ready for more. "You can aim at her pussy or cum into her while I go get the second friend." The boys did just that, taking turns sinking into her or spraying their semen on her pussy.

Sarah could hear hooves hitting the floor even before the door opened.

"No way," someone said. "Blackie."

"Yes, you all know Blackie from having practiced riding on him. You know how to saddle him up, but this time I'm showing you how to strap a breeding bitch onto him to take care of his needs." Sarah's father helped her up, and when she walked to the horse, cum was sliding down her legs. The horse was unsurprisingly a black stallion. It was always exciting to meet someone new. The horse smelled her with nostrils flaring, and licked her breasts when she squeezed some milk out. Thomas put the harness on her.

"I'll need your help with this. Sarah goes under him, but we need to lift her up and hold her while the straps are secured over Blackie's back." She knelt under the horse, but first concentrated on the stallion's penis. It was sheathed, so she started to rub it to coax it out.

"Oh, yes of course. Come closer to look. A horse's penis is obviously a lot larger than a human's or a dog's. You can see it's starting to grow." The length of it was dark, but the flared head was pale pink.

"How can that fit inside her?"

"Not all of it will, but most does. You'll see."

She kissed it, licking the shaft and taking the head inside her mouth. The boys stopped talking and only whined quietly. It was heaven, a strong and musky male taste. She sucked hard before releasing it and positioned herself under the horse. Thomas and the boys lifted her so she could wrap her limbs around the horse, and then one of the boys fastened leather straps over the horse's back that kept her in place hanging under the horse's stomach. 

"A bit forward," Thomas said. "The penis needs room to push into her. We'll move her back towards it once it's inside her." The length of the horse's penis was dangling under her, but every now and then it hardened and lifted up, brushing against her crack and her back, the erect penis ready to mate and seeking a pussy. 

"As you can see, the horse is trying to find an opening. You may need to help him like this. Take the penis and direct the head against the pussy. It's best to go slow. You can rub the head against the pussy for a while, like this." The flared head was pressing against her as Thomas moved it, gathering slickness. "Then you let it slip in." It pushed, the head sinking inside her. The horse was stepping excitedly, making Sarah sway under him. The thickness was filling her, going deeper and deeper. "We'll move her now, push her to meet the cock." They adjusted the straps and moves Sarah, making the cock go even deeper so that it felt like it was everywhere inside her, up to her throat. "I think that's enough. Then we just let Blackie roam freely in the barn, but keep a close eye on him."

The horse started walking, the movements nudging the cock inside Sarah. She was on fire, in shock from the pure ecstasy of it.

"Strapping a breeding bitch onto a horse is a slower process than letting a horse mate her on a breeding stand. This way the horse has a limited access to really push into her, so the arousal builds slower. The arousal comes from the movements of the horse, the tight snug fit of the pussy, and the stimulation done by the breeding bitch. It's a nice way for both of them to enjoy it. Another plus in doing it this way is that the horse can't pull out immediately. Instead, the cum will pour deep into her and the penis will slowly go soft inside her."

The horse walked inside the barn slowly, inspecting this and that and eating some of the hay. Sarah was swinging under it helplessly, like she was only an accessory, a pussy for the stallion's cock. She was looking to the right with blurred eyes, her cheek pressed against the horse's stomach. Drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth, and you could see where the horse had walked by the drops of wetness on the floor that had escaped even the snug fit. She spotted some of the boys rubbing their little cocks, some just staring with their mouths hanging open. Sarah gave a happy sigh and clenched around the thickness. The horse gave a surprised little neigh. She did it again, starting a rhythmic movement of milking the cock, as much as she could with being so stretched open. Her muscles had been well trained for this, with countless of dogs and horses.

"See what she's doing? She's milking it, fucking herself on it to stimulate the penis. Look at her face, the way her eyes are shining. There's nothing she loves more than being stuffed full and getting creamed."

Blackie was stepping restlessly now, each movement a burst of ecstasy as the enormous girth rubbed against Sarah's walls. The horse's hooves were loud against the floor, its tail swinging wildly. Then Sarah could feel her favorite part start to happen. The penis got even harder inside her, jerking and twitching, and then it happened. The penis was so deep inside her that hot cum sprayed straight into her womb, what felt like gallons of it. Spurt after spurt, coating her insides with potent seed. It felt like it was sloshing inside her, and then it started dripping out of her, with nowhere else to go it was dripping from the tight seam between her pussy and the thick cock.

"There's a lot of it," Thomas said. "A horse's cum is less thick but there's a whole lot of it." As the cock started to slowly shrink in size, more cum dripped out of her onto the floor. Finally Thomas stepped in to loosen the straps, and with the boys' help Sarah was lowered. The penis slipped out of her, hanging limply under the horse, the head glistening. She wanted it again, hard and alive inside her, but maybe they would breed her with other horses later. Cum was pouring out of her. Thomas and the boys lowered her onto a bed of hay.

"So, that's how you do it. Now we have a sated dog and a sated horse and also a sated breeding bitch. You're free to enjoy her a bit more now if you like, before I hand you your merit badges. You all did a fine job." Sarah closed her eyes and opened her legs wide to enjoy the attentions of her little boys, who latched onto her nipples and pussy eagerly.


End file.
